


Worthwhile Research

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-17
Updated: 2008-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Harry does some experimenting.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Worthwhile Research

**Author's Note:**

> Harry does some experimenting.

Title: Worthwhile Research  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: R  
Word count: 100 x 2  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s challenge: #76 Sneeze  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Harry does some experimenting.

  
~

Worthwhile Research

~

“Did you know that sneezing closely mimics orgasms?” Luna said, looking up from her book.

Hermione blinked and Harry choked. “What?” he wheezed.

“It says here that sneezing--”

“Yes, we got that part,” Harry said, holding up a hand. “What’s that got to do with anything?”

“Doesn’t it make you wonder if people who sneeze loudly would be better at sex than people who don’t?”

Harry groaned as Luna’s clear voice carried. “Not really,” he muttered.

A loud sneeze interrupted them, and Harry glanced over to see Malfoy wiping his nose. Luna nodded sagely. “You need to do some research.”

~

Malfoy arched up against Harry. “Harder,” he moaned and Harry obliged, thrusting firmly.

When Malfoy actually _screamed_ and came, Harry held on, only just managing not to keen his own pleasure aloud.

Moments later they lay together gasping. “You okay?” Harry whispered.

Malfoy, eyes closed, nodded. “What made you approach me, anyway?” he asked a minute later.

Harry blushed. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“Try me.”

“Your sneeze.”

Malfoy sniggered. “Fine, don’t tell me. As long as we keep doing this I don’t care why.”

Harry grinned. He wasn’t sure he’d ever tell Luna about _this_ experiment.

~


End file.
